


Skinned Knees

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, don't let me forget about it please, first chapters just the first signs of his powers and a game of football, i have big plans for this so i hope i finnish it, peter coming to terms with being queer, peter coming to terms with being spiderman, pre homecoming, second chapter is peter being a bi disaster, this is just me forgetting that americans call it soccer, y'all i hate pre relationship fics too im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: It had been little over a month since that spider bit him and he had only just come to terms with what he could do. Did he really want to be a superhero? Everything was so confusing and Ned standing around being pretty wasn't helping him.





	1. The first signs of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all 1) i've only been in the fandom for a little while so sorry if i get stuff wrong 2) i have no clue if may the 4th of may goas with the timeline of things and 3) i hope you enjoy!

Peter looked in the mirror. A small skinny boy who somehow had enough strength to lift a truck was staring back at him, and it was scary. It had been a little over a month since that spider bit him and he had only just come to terms with what he could do. The first signs came about a week after the bite.

Peter and Ned walked into the gym where the rest of their class was sitting on the floor.  
“Sit down boys” Their teacher instructed them “We’re playing soccer today. Flash, Ashleigh you’re team captains”

One by one kids were chosen to go on teams, friends of the captains first, then the athletic ones, then Peter and Ned. Peter and Ned were always chosen last for their humorously terrible sporting abilities. Ashleigh chose Ned which left Peter sitting on the grimy gym floor on his own.

“Oh Sir!” Flash moaned “Not Penis he’s shit!” But their gym teacher wasn't listening, already on the other side of the hall on the phone to his mistress. Peter stood up, shoulders slumped and made his way to Flash’s team. 

Then the game began, as usual, Ned and Peter made their way to the side of the pitch.  
“Do you know what day it is tomorrow?” Ned began excitedly, the rest of gym class far away from them now.  
“Friday?”  
“May the Fourth!”  
“Ah, Star Wars day”  
“So how about it?”  
“How about what?”  
“Star wars marathon!”  
“Oh, sure” Peter smiled, he didn't love star wars but when his friend spoke so animatedly about it how could he say no? Watching Ned enjoy it kept him happy enough.

Suddenly the hair on Peters neck was rising. He turned his head instinctively to the left and saw the ball coming straight at his face. Usually he would have stared in shock and got a cut lip but something, somewhere deep inside him, made him jump up so the ball hit his chest. He then started running, dribbling the ball, running past people with it. He even kicked it inbetween someones legs and then ducked and skidded under them himself. He was running with speed and agility most people could only dream of possessing. Then having ran with the ball more than half of the pitch he kicked the ball to the corner of the net.

He scored.

Match point.

And then a loud cheering rawr as his team mates ran to him chanting, picking them up to their shoulders. The other team and Flash stood in shock.

That was when Peter knew something was off.


	2. (not) Gay

But the thing is Peter was still human and the thing about humans is that they are very good at ignoring things.  After quite a few awkward chats with the school soccer team and other cool people he had never talked to before he made it so the science classroom . Thats where Ned was examining a small model of Iron man. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, after they had finished their handshake.

“Trynna give mini Iron man a personal A.I.”

“Why? He won't be able to use it”

“Thats not the point” Ned said, and Peter nodded understanding.

Peter sat down and tried to help Ned with the A.I. but he couldn't concentrate. Every now and then his and Neds fingers would brush and five seconds before all the hairs on his body stood on end.  Yet they still managed to bang their heads together while trying to insert chips into mini Iron mans face .  Peter tried standing back and  just watching but it still made his heart flutter when Ned would stick his tongue out in concentration .

“I’m gonna go home” Peter said standing up  quickly , knocking over some equipment and catching them almost  instantly .

“Are you alright Peter?”

“Me? Yeah I’m fine” Peter ran out of the room. Ned followed him.

“Are you sure you’re alright Peter?” Ned asked once they were outside. “Is it about gym today? Y’know I understand if you want to go to soccer practise lunch time, I’ll sit by MJ.”

“No! I don’t want to play soccer i  just \- I’m feeling a bit ill”

“Are we still up for star wars tomorrow?” 

“Yeah ‘course dude, I wouldn't miss it for the world”

They continued in comfortable silence. But in Peter's head everything was very loud, everything whizzing around his head. What was happening to him? He’d never even been near a football in his life and  all of a sudden people were asking him to be on the team. There seemed to be insects in his stomach every time he saw Ned and he had goosebumps that refused to go away. 

He couldn't have feeling for Ned right? No, he liked girls for heaven's sake! He was a bit under the weather. That was it.

Then there was a shriek, Ned didn't seem to notice it but Peter knew he had to go towards it. It was like an itch he had to scratch, he had to find out where it came from.

Peter ran across the road, jumping over a car. He didn't know how he did it. He didn't know how he knew he would be able to do it but he could.

He ran a few blocks until he saw a woman pointing at a masked man who was running away. But, somehow, Peter could run faster. He grabbed the purse from the man and ran back to the lady shoved it into her hands and ran back to Ned.

“Wow dude! You were like a spider!” There were people pointing and staring but he was too caught up in what Ned had said.

A  _spider_.

_Of course_ the spider bite. That's what caused it. He wasn't _gay_. He had just been bitten by a spider that heightened his senses. That made him fast and agile and find his best friend really _really_ pretty.

_ Yep _ , he thought,  _ sound legit . _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and leave kudos if you want but as long as you've enjoyed it I'm happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short i really really want to write more and definitely more interwebs so please comment to remind me x 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
